Crossed Destiny
by Karin F. Nekoi
Summary: [UxI] Podríamos darnos la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo? ¿Comenzar la historia que nunca nos permitieron siquiera empezar?¿Podemos? ¿En otro tiempo, en otro lugar? ¿Cuál de todos esos acontecimientos es el nuestro? ¿Cuál es nuestro final? ¿Acaso importa?


**BLEACH** es propiedad de mi ídolo (seguro suyo también) **Tite Kubo**, sus patrocinadores y de sus distribuidores. Obviamente no gano ni un mísero centavo al publicar mis disparates y hago esto sólo con el fin de entretener, o eso creo.

.

.

Este fic será un conjunto de historias cortas, distintas entre sí en tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. Siendo un pequeño vistazo en la vida de los personajes. Espero y les guste.

.

.

.

**GENERAL WARNING:**

** .**

**1.- **Por la pareja que he escogido (**IchigoxUlquiorra **y viceversa), supondrán que es un fic **YAOI **en su mayoría, y suponen bien.

**2.- CENSURA.** La clasificación es **T** por las reglas en FF(punto)net, busquen en mi perfil alguna dirección para la versión completa; un completo incordio, lo sé.

**3.- Sin beta** por lo cual todos los errores son míos, tristemente.

**4.- **Es muy probable que **cambie el sexo** a los personajes en algún capitulo ¿Por qué? Porque me pareció conveniente en su momento (y a mí me gusta). Lamento las molestias que eso cause pero si no te parece bien no hay problema porque seguro hay fics más a tono a tus gustos en otro lado, solo has click en el botón de 'atrás' y listo.

**5.- **Marcaré el lugar de las escenas que fueron censuradas con separador especial; lo sabrán cuando los vean.

**6.- ADVIERTO**, mi tipo de **escritura** por lo general es lenta, **LENTA**. No importa lo que haga no lo puedo evitar. Así que tendrán una trama que espero les resulte sustanciosa.

.

.

.

_ ._

.

.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

** .**

** .**

**CROSSED DESTINY**

** .**

**By: Karin F. Nekoi**

** .**

** .**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**PROLOGUE**

.

.

.

.

Mientras ésta vida comienza a desvanecerse descubro la verdad oculta de mi vista. En la mano alzada de esa mujer, en mi mano, en tus ojos…

.

El escurridizo escondite del corazón.

.

Si pudiese, me reiría de la ironía. Tan patético.

Me he convertido en una completa burla de lo que ustedes llaman destino, si tal cosa existe.

.

Justo ahora que empiezo a entender, solo para desaparecer poco después reduciéndome en polvo.

.

En la blancura de todo lo que he creído, donde siempre creí pertenecer.

En la nada misma.

.

Deseando quedarme, soy arrastrado fuera de este mundo.

.

Miro dentro de mí, mi interior ha sido transformado.

.

Si es algo que tiene que pasarle a todos, si esto es _normal, _lo ignoro.

.

El 'por qué ahora' sería una buena pregunta, si tuviese tiempo para esperar una respuesta.

.

Si fue la entereza de esa mujer, o si fue por tu constante presencia. Por el desafío que imponías a mis creencias, por demostrarme siempre equivocado en mis expectativas hacia ti, o por encontrar la respuesta que buscaba…

.

Resulta incierto saberlo.

.

Solo sé que estoy perdido en más de un sentido.

.

Y por última vez mis ojos captan algo.

Una luz extraña en tus ojos, inexplicablemente creo saber _qué_ es.

.

Desearía quedarme tan solo para responderte…

_ ._

_ ._

_…'Yo también'_

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**_ ._**

_Si el destino nos permitiera reunirnos otra vez…_

_¿Podríamos darnos la oportunidad de intentar de nuevo?_

_Un lienzo blanco, una vida nueva._

_Un diferente desenlace._

_¿Comenzar una historia que nunca nos permitieron siquiera empezar?_

_¿Podemos?_

_¿En otro tiempo, en otro lugar?_

_¿Cuál de todas esas historias es la nuestra?_

_¿Cuál es nuestro final?_

_…¿Acaso importa?_

.

.

**.**

**. **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** HOLA A TODOS! Queriendo aportar con algo he traído una historia, o mejor dicho varias, con la esperanza que alguien lea esto y se inspire también a escribir. Créanme, es frustrante NO encontrar muchos fics de la pareja que deseas (en español o inglés), y heme aquí…

Así nació todo esto ¿Y por qué no compartir mis delirios con ustedes?

Este prólogo está **basado** en los épicos capítulos 353 y 354 del manga (obviamente he de aclarar que estoy dándole un trasfondo propio a la muerte de U-chan para ajustarse a mi fic), donde puedo jurar que a más de una nos dejaron traumatizadas.

No me pasaba esto desde la muerte de L… ¿por qué siempre los matan? WHY! ;o;

Debo admitir que sigo con la terca esperanza de que Tite lo reviva o algo… estúpido de mi parte, lo sé. Mínimo me dejaron a Grimm… ¡Solo pido que salga ya!

(Ejem...)

A partir de ahora los capítulos de este fic serán historias separadas una de otra, como si se tratase de vidas paralelas, así que habrá mucha variedad en los relatos, o eso quiero pensar.

Un empiezo corto, lo sé, pero pretendo compensarlo con el primer chapi. Espero les guste.

Gracias por leer, si te gustó y deseas que continúe por favor házmelo saber mediante un review

.

Los comentarios de ánimo ayudan a la _salud vascular_ del autor_._ Creedme que necesito mucho de eso.

_ ._

**Nos leemos luego, linduras**.

**Besos.**

**K.F.N.**


End file.
